kisah dari sebuah akhir kisah
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: ini hanyalah kisah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersesat dirumah Akashi dan anak anak seirin beserta keluarganya yang bingung akan hilangnya Kuroko. (judul gk nyambung, susah bikin summary, baca aja deh :p)
1. Chapter 1 : endroll

**Bad End Night**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Sedikit crossover Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yūsei Matsui**

 **Summary : ini hanyalah kisah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersesat dirumah Akashi. "oh ada tamu"/ "sepertinya kita dapat tamu tak diundang"/ "pelakunya adalah kau nanodayo!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kuroko/ "minna... maafkan aku..." bisik Kuroko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dikediaman Kuroko. Langit yang dihiasi oleh awan awan lembut membuat suasana menjadi sejuk.

Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari kediamannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. "um? " Kuroko melihat sepucuk surat keluar dari kotak surat didepan rumahnya, dia pun mengambilnya.

Lelaki imut bersurai biru muda itu tampak bingung. Melihat surat itu saja sudah membuatnya ragu. Bentuk surat itu seperti surat yang sudah sangat lama.

Surat putih kekungingan dengan bercak darah yang masih baru dan bergambar pelangi. Diluar surat tersebut tertulis 'Dear Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya'

Surat tanpa nama pengirim dan perangko itu penuh misteri bagi Kuroko. Kuroko pun membawanya ke sekolah.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Entah disekolah, dalam pelajaran, maupun istirahat sekolah, Kuroko selalu memikirkan surat tersebut. Kuroko sudah membukanya , namun isi surat itu kosong dan didalam amplop tersebut berisi alamat dan menyuruhnya ke sana.

Kenapa suratnya gak langsung saja dikirim ke rumahnya sih? Kenapa harus ke rumahku? Pikir Kuroko heran dengan pengirim surat.

Dengan hati bimbang, dirinya pun pergi ke gym sekolah untuk latihan basket.

=== (/^o^)/ ===

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa seperti perempuan galau. Memikirkan surat saja sampai sebegininya. Tinggal antar dan pulang, selesai deh.

Tapi masalahnya, tempat rumah itu agak jauh dari sekolahnya dan sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas pendek disela sela latihannya.

Jika semua orang melihat Kuroko sekarang, pasti mereka akan mengira Kuroko baik baik saja karena dia masih berwajah datar. Tapi tidak dengan Riko dan Kagami.

Dengan insting perempuannya, Riko tahu Kuroko sedang memikirkan sesuatu , apalagi cahanya yang telah lama menjadi partner si bayangan Seirin.

 **#PRIIIT!**

"latihan diistirahatkan" teriak pelatih perempuan mereka, Aida Riko. Mereka semua pun berhamburan untuk istirahat.

Riko dan Kagami memilih untuk duduk didekat Kuroko yang sedang membersihkan keringatnya. "Kuroko, kau ada masalah? " tanya Riko to the point.

Karena pertanyaan Riko, kini semua duduk mengelilingi Kuroko dengan wajah penasaran, sedangkan Kuroko langsung membeku ditempat.

"tidak apa apa kok, Kantoku" jawab Kuroko berbohong. Kan malu kalau dia lagi mikirin surat gak jelas itu.

Kagami yang tahu Kuroko bohong pun jengah sendiri "sudahlah Kuroko, jujur saja. Aku tahu kau punya masalah, jangan bohongi cahayamu ini Kuroko! " ujar Kagami sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Kuroko pun diam dan mengalah. Akhirnya dia pun mengeluarkan surat itu "ini masalahku" ujarnya ambil menunjukan surat tersebut.

"heeee?! " koor mereka semua saat melihatnya. "kau dapat surat cinta Kuroko?! " tanya Furihata kagum, sedangkan yang lain memandangnya dengan iri.

. Kuroko menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Furihata "bukan" jawab Kuroko "ini surat yang menunjukan bahwa aku harus mengantar surat ini ke alamat yang ada disurat tersebut" ujar Kuroko datar.

Hyuuga Junpei, sang kapten basket pun mengambil surat tersebut dan membuka suratnya, dan ternyata isinya memang seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko.

Melihat alamat tersebut , Kiyoshi langsung berwajah serius. "inikan alamat yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sekolah, kapan kau akan mengantarkannya Kuroko? " tanya Kiyoshi serius.

"lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Kuroko dengan datar. Yang lain gemas sendiri. "ya sudah, antar saja. Apa susahnya sih? " komentar Kagami.

Dan Kuroko pun bertekad(?) akan mengirimnya sekarang atas saran semua anggota tim.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Hari masih siang , Kuroko baru saja meninggalkan sekolahnya, tapi apa tidak mencurigakan surat itu?

Sambil berfikir, Kuroko tanpa sadar sudah hampir sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Tiba tiba saja hari sudah sangat sore, padahal dia berangkat jam setengah 3 siang. Selama itukah dia berfikir?

Semakin lama dia berjalan, semakin gelap jalan yang dia lewati. Dia juga sudah mulai tersesat saat ini.

Dimana dia? Rasanya hanya ada pepohonan disekitarnya. Hutan? Dia berada ditengah kota Tokyo, jadi tidak mungkin ada hutan disini.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Saat sedang berjalan , dia melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

Rumah itu seakan akan memanggilnya untuk ke dalam. Karena hari semakin gelap, Kuroko mendekati rumah tersebut.

Rumah itu terasa mati bagi Kuroko. Pintunya bahkan terlihat rapuh , seperti tak terurus. Dengan ragu Kuroko mengetuk pintu tersebut. "permisi, apakah ada orang didalam? " seru Kuroko.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Malam ini malam yang penuh kebosanan bagi mereka semua yang ada didalam mansion besar itu. "Aku sangat bosan" tutur sang nyonya mansion tersebut sambil duduk disofa.

Lelaki paling pendek di rumah ini pun menanggapi perkataan wanita itu "kami juga bosan istri-ku" ujarnya sambil melemparkan kartu bergambar vampire. "mungkin saja nanti ada vampire masuk rumah kita? " ujar si tinggi besar.

Sang boneka pun melemparkan kartunya juga yang bergambar serigala "mungkin juga serigala yang akan datang-ssu? " sang boneka bertanya kembali pada majikannya.

Kembaran dari boneka itupun melemparkan kartu juga yang bergambar frankenstein "siapa tahu aja yang datang monster Frankenstein! " serunya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"...atau tamu yang tak diundang? " ujar lelaki paling kecil diantara mereka semua sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

 **#tok!tok!tok!**

"permisi, apakah ada orang didalam? " suara seseorang tak dikenal pun muncul diantara mereka semua.

Ke 2 boneka tadi pun tertawa pelan mendengar suara itu "sepertinya kita sudah menemukannya-ssu... " ujarnya senang.

"ah kau benar, tamu tak diundang yang kita cari... " ujar boneka yang satu lagi sambil menampilkan senyum licik.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Kuroko menunggu cukup lama sampai pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Keluarlah sosok bertubuh tinggi -sangat tinggi- memakai pakaian butler dan berambut ungu dibalik pintu.

"oh ada tamu" ujar butler itu dengan senyum aneh.

Kuroko heran dengan senyum butler itu, namun dia abaikan hal tersebut. "ano, maaf sebelumnya, tapi bolehkah saya menginap disini selama satu hari saja? " pinta Kuroko pada butler itu.

Butler tersebut membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menampilkan isi rumah yang mewah. Dari depan mungkin terlihat angker, namun didalamnya sangat mewah bergaya eropa.

Di dalam sudah ada beberapa orang yang berdiri. Kini Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh pada rumah ini.

"tentu boleh... " ujar butler tersebut sambil berjalan menuju orang orang itu. "kami menyambut siapa saja yang bertamu di rumah ini nanodayo" ujar pelayan berambut hijau menggunakan kacamata.

Kuroko mengangguk dan melangkah pelan memasuki mansion tersebut. Dia menatap orang orang yang ada disini satu persatu.

Aneh. Mereka semua terlihat seperti anak SMA dan SMP , Kuroko jadi bingung harus bagaimana memanggil mereka.

"ayo ayo-ssu! Jangan malu malu" ujar pria berambut pirang yang menggunakan pakaian abad 90-an berwarna coklat tua dan renda putih sebagai ekor bajunya.

"ha'i" angguk Kuroko mengiyakan. Si pirang itu terus menempel pada pemuda berambut navy blue berkulit gelap tersebut. Pakaian si navy juga tak jauh berbeda dengan si pirang, namun dia menggunakan jas seperti butler berwarna coklat tua dengan topi bulat coklat dikepalanya.

Si navy terus tersenyum dengan aneh pada Kuroko membuat Kuroko agak merinding melihatnya.

"siapa namamu? " tanya pemuda berambut merah yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kuroko mengamati pemuda itu dan dia memakai pakaian semi formal.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa Ia adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini.

Pemuda itu mendekati Kuroko agar bisa menatap langsung wajahnya, dan Kuroko baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu memiliki mata heterocrom yang indah, yaitu merah-kuning.

"ah, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya" ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk ke arah pemuda merah itu.

Diam diam pemuda itu menyeringai, "baiklah Tetsuya, nama ku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Aku adalah pemilik mansion ini. Dan kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan suffix -san" ujar Akashi panjang lebar.

'pemilik?' batin Kuroko bingung. Tapi Kuroko berpikir positif kalau Akashi kehilangan orang tua nya dan mengharuskan dirinya mengatur rumah sendirian.

"salam kenal, Akashi kun" ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk hormat.

Akashi memberi kode pada yang lain agar memperkenalkan dirinya "namaku Murasakibara Atsushi... aku suka makan... makan Kuro-chin juga boleh" ujar si butler dengan nada malas.

'chin?' batin Kuroko heran. Baiklah, dia kira Murasakibara adalah sosok yang dewasa. Ternyata kebalikannya.

Kuroko tak bisa berkomentar banyak lagi selain mengangguk "salam kenal Murasakibara kun" ujar Kuroko membalas salam Murasakibara.

Sekarang giliran pelayan hijau yang sibuk dengan kacamatanya "aku Midorima Shintarou. Zodiak-ku adalah Cencer nodayo dan hari ini lucky itemku adalah kacamata" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum aneh.

Kuroko manggut manggut saja "ha'i Midorima san" ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"-kun saja nanodayo" ujar Midorima yang merasa aneh dipanggil sopan begitu oleh Kuroko. Dan kuroko hanya meng-iya-kan saja.

Dan sekarang giliran 2 kopi susu abad 90-an yang maju dengan ceria "namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu! " ujar si pirang "dan namaku Aomine Daiki, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku! " ujar si navy tak kalah heboh.

Kuroko menatap mereka berdua, bingung dengan pakaian mereka. Mereka selalu menempel sejak tadi dan mereka selalu berpegangan tangan.

"ha'i Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" ujar Kuroko masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"dan aku Momoi Satsuki! Istrinya Akashi-kun! " ujar wanita bersurai sakura itu sambil merangkul lengan Akashi dengan manja. Akashi hanya memberikan senyum lembut padanya.

'istri?' sekarang Kuroko semakin yakin ada yang aneh disini. Namun mengingat kebanyakan sifat perempuan memang seperti itu pada pacarnya jadi kuroko mengangguk saja.

"ha'i, salam kenal Momoi san" ujar Kuroko lagi.

Sekarang tinggal yang terakhir, sosok terpendek diantara mereka yang Kuroko yakini sebagai anak SMP. "halo Kuroko-nii! Namaku Shiota Nagisa, panggil saja Nagisa! "

Sosok berambut biru muda yang serupa dengannya tersenyum lebar. Dia mengikat rambutnya yang agak panjang menjadi twintail.

Dia memakai dress putih yang digradasikan dengan warna biru muda selutut yang terlihat elegan.

Berbeda dengan Momoi yang memakai kimono modern seperti gaun.

Kuroko mengangguk lagi "salam kenal Nagisa-san" ujar Kuroko ramah.

"sekarang sudah malam! Diluar dingin dan berbahaya, ayo kedalam! " ajak Momoi yang masih setia merangkul lengan Akashi.

Kuroko pun dibawa (baca : diseret) ke ruang tengah oleh Nagisa.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah untuk menyambut kedatangan Kuroko. Mereka sangat ramah padanya membuat Kuroko ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun bagi Kuroko, rumah ini tak ada kesan hangat sedikitpun. Tetap dingin serti...

.

...mati.

"hei hei! Ayo kita buat pesta-ssu! " seru Kise bersemangat. Yang lain memandangnya penuh tanya. "ayo kita buat pesta untuk kedatangan Kurokocchi-ssu! " lanjutnya.

Kuroko menggeleng tidak setuju "terimaksih Kise-kun, tapi aku hanya satu malam saja disini jadi aku rasa itu tidak perlu" tolak Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

Aomine tiba tiba merangkul Kuroko dari belakang. "ayolah Tetsu! Kau adalah tamu! Biarkan kami membuatmu senang dirumah kami! " bujuk Aomine berusaha akrab dengan kuroko.

Tapi Kuroko tetap menolak ajakan Aomine. "ayo minum wine, b-bukan berarti aku juga ingin merayakannya nanodayo! " tawar Midorima dengan tsunderenya.

'mereka sangat keras kepala' batin Kuroko jawdrop "tidak Midorima-kun, aku tidak boleh minum wine" tolak Kuroko lagi , yang lain terlihat kecewa karena Kuroko terus menolak.

"biarkan kami menyambutmu Tetsuya, itu adalah cara kami kepada para tamu kami" ujar Akashi penuh penekanan , Kuroko langsung mengangguk.

"tapi aku tidak suka pesta" ujar Kuroko datar karena tak sengaja melihat daftar makanan ditangan Midorima yang sangat banyak.

"baiklah Tetsuya, bagaimana jika kami menyambutmu dengan bermain basket? " tanya Akashi tersenyum menantang.

"tunggu Akashi! Kau mengajaknya bermain basket? Belum tentu dia bisa bermain basket! " ujar Aomine menolak perkataan tuannya dengan tidak sopan.

Akashi langsung menghadiahi Aomine dengan tatapan maut yang membuat Aomine langsung diam disamping Kise. "jangan remehkan aku Aomine-kun, aku bisa bermain basket" bantah Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Aomine hanya ber-oh ria. "semuanya, makan malam sudah siap nanodayo" sela Midorima tiba tiba.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

"baiklah, kelompok akan aku bagi menjadi 2 , kita main 3 on 3" ujar Akashi memberi perintah dan disetujui oleh mereka.

Setelah makan malam, mereka benar benar berkumpul untuk bermain basket bersama "aku jadi manager-nya! Dan Nagisa chan jadi wasitnya! " ujar Momoi penuh semangat. Semuanya menyetujui pendapat Momoi dengan senang hati.

Kelompok dibagi menjadi 2 , yaitu tim Aomine , Kise, dan Kuroko melawan tim Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Biru melawan Merah.

Mereka semua menikmati permainan basket mereka dengan riang bagai lupa akan dunia. Senyum mereka, tawa mereka, suara mereka membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

Kuroko merasa aneh, dari tadi yang dia rasakan dirumah ini begitu dingin dan mencekam meski mereka ramah. Namun sekarang terasa hangat berkat permainan basket mereka.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat mereka sedang bersenda gurau layaknya tim sungguhan. Mengingatkannya pada tim basket Seirin.

 **#PRIIIT!**

"yap! Permainan selesai! Pemenangnya adalah tim Merah dengan score 98-100" ujar Nagisa dengan riang. Mereka semua kembali tertawa.

Momoi datang membawa minuman isotonik dan handuk untuk para pemain "permainan yang sangat menyenangkan ya semuanya" ujar Momoi sambil memberikan minuman kepada mereka.

Nagisa ikut membantu membagikan handuk pada mereka sedangkan Momoi memberi perhatian lebih pada Akashi sang suami. "permainanmu sangat bagus Tetsu! Tak pernah aku melihatnya, bahkan Akashi sampai mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawanmu! " puji Aomine.

"terimakasih Aomine-kun" balas Kuroko singkat sambil mengambil kembali suratnya.

"surat apa itu Tetsuya? " tanya Akashi saat melihat surat tersebut.

Kuroko menatap Akashi sesaat sebelum menjawab "aku tidak tahu, surat ini menyuruhku ke sebuah rumah, dan aku malah tersesat kesini" jelas Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Kuroko merasa sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepalanya sedikit kasar. "tinggalah disini Kuro-chin... sampai matahari datang" pinta Murasakibara dengan nada memohon.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, memang itulah tujuannya "ah! Sudah hampir tengah malam! Ayo semuanya mandi dan tidur! " ujar Momoi memperingatkan.

Mereka pun berhamburan ke kamar masing masing.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Setelah selesai mandi, Kuroko mengecek HP-nya kembali. Sinyalnya tidak ada sama sekali, dia jadi tidak bisa menghubungi orang rumah untuk memberi kabar.

"dia pasti khawatir" Kuroko menghela nafas dan terlelap karena mengantuk.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Ini aneh, Kuroko sudah berkali kali tertidur dan terbangun , namun pagi hari tak kunjung datang.

Lelah untuk tidur, Kuroko pun pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Di luar sangat sepi, membuat rumah ini semakin mencekam dari biasanya. Bahkan Kuroko tak bisa mendengar suara detak jarum jam. Kuroko melihat menara jam untuk memastikan namun jam tersebut tidak bergerak.

Kuroko pun berfikir positif bahwa jam itu rusak. Dia kembali melanjutkan penjelajahannya agar dirinya kembali mengantuk.

Saat beberapa lama berjalan, Kuroko tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia. Karena penasaran, dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat tangga menuju bawah tanah. "maaf Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko kembali menuruni tangga.

Saat sampai didasar, betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat banyak peti mati. Kuroko membuka peti mati pertama dan isinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko menyalakan HP-nya agar matanya dapat dengan jelas lagi melihat isi peti mati itu dan ternyata benar isinya adalah Akashi.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat, ia ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Ini sangat sangat aneh baginya dan dia mulai ketakutan.

Pertama, dia mendapat surat misterius di depan rumahnya, lalu bertemu dengan orang orang mati. Dan nanti apa lagi? Malam berkelanjutan begitu?

Kuroko langsung melihat HP-nya, benar saja, jam masih menunjukan pukul 23.59 malam. Kuroko bertambah takut dan bingung.

"tuhan... bagaimana caraku untuk pulang...? " monolognya pada diri sendiri.

'cara agar pulang pasti ada dirumah ini, kunci jawaban untuk pertanyaanku... kunci... kunci... kunci rumah... terbuat dari besi... kaku dan dingin... seperti mayat... dingin?' batin Kuroko sambil berfikir.

Saat itu juga ingatannya terarah pada menara jam tadi "ku temukan" ujar Kuroko.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Sedangkan diruang tamu, semua penghuni mansion tersebut berkumpul dan panik. "aku tak bisa menemukan halaman selanjutnya! " pekik Aomine panik.

Ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat buku skripsi untuk pertunjukan drama yang halaman terakhirnya telah robek.

Mereka semua kebingungan karena tak kunjung menemukan halaman tersebut dimana mana "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Semenjak kita selesai bermain basket, waktu berhenti disini" ujar Momoi panik.

" Halaman akhir pertunjukan ini juga menghilang-ssu! " pekik Kise lagi. "Kuroko juga tidak ada dikamarnya nodayo" ujar Midorima menahan panik.

Semua berkumpul mengelilingi buku itu "tenang semuanya, kita pikirkan ini baik baik" ujar Akashi memberi instruksi.

Semua mengikuti perkataan Akashi "apakah dalam halaman itu pelakunya akan terbongkar/-ssu? " tanya Kise dan Aomine bersamaan.

Momoi menjadi panik "halaman masa depan itu... " lirih Momoi. "eh? Tunggu papa, mama! Bukannya Kuroko-nii membawa surat yang aneh? " tanya Nagisa pada Akashi dan Momoi.

Akashi yang punya kecerdasan diatas rata rata itu pun terkejut "bagaimana ia mengetahuinya? " tanya Akashi tak habis pikir dengan Kuroko.

Mata Kurasakibara yang awalnya terlihat malas kini membulat "jangan jangan... " ujarnya terpotong.

"ya, satu satunya yang dapat melakukan itu... " Nagisa memotong ucapannya dan mereka menatap ke arah Kuroko yang sedari tadi sudah berada diruang tengah membawa jarum jam dan surat.

"pelakunya adalah kau nanodayo! " tunjuk Midorima pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya "kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini...? kalian mempermainkanku bagaikan boneka... " ujar Kuroko datar, namun air mata menalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tetsuya, kembalikan halaman akhir dari pertunjukan ini" ujar Akashi dengan nada memerintah dan mengeluarkan aura ABSOLUTE nya.

Kuroko menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya "tidak Akashi-kun. Aku ingin kalian pulang, dan aku juga pulang Akashi-kun... kembalikan aku Akashi-kun... " ujar Kuroko sambil mendekat kearah mereka semua.

Kuroko berjalan dan mendekat kearah Akashi dan langsung menikam jantung Akashi dengan jarum jam yang tajam layaknya pisau. "pulangkan aku dan dirimu Akashi-kun... " lirihnya pelan.

Melihat aksi Kuroko, mereka semua dilanda kepanikan. "apa yang kau lakukan Tetsu-kun! " teriak Momoi yang bersiap menangis karena melihat suaminya terbaring bersimbah darah.

"kalian juga... pulanglah! " tanpa ampun, Kuroko membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa. Ini juga bukan keinginan Kuroko, kuroko ingin malam penuh kegilaan ini berakhir.

"semuanya... maafkan aku... " bisik Kuroko sambil menangis diantara mereka semua yang terbaring tak bernyawa dengan darah tersebar dimana mana.

 **=== (/^o^)/ ===**

Hueee, akhirnya seminggu menghilang akibat galau pun selesai :'v nyahaha  
Ini semua gara gara guru disekolah -3-)/  
Yap, terlalu banyak ide berkeliaran dikepala sumpah menjadikan aku membuat cerita abal ini selama seminggu :'v  
Nyahaha, lama amat ya? Kan saya tulis dulu dibuku baru diketik, dan saya suka males nulis mendadak, ya jadilah seminggu jadi :'v

banyak banget halangan disini sumpah :'v dari mulai sekolah sampai fisik saya dipertaruhkan(?) :'v

#gaknanya!  
Baiklah, see you next week(?) mungkin :v

review ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Disappearance of Kuroko(?)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Sedikit crossover Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yūsei Matsui**

 **Warning : cerita ini hanya lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya di chapter 1 #slap! Kalau tidak suka silahkan angkat mata dari cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pria berumur 26 tahun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pria bersurai putih keabu abuan itu mengadah keatas dimana langit telah berubah menjadi gelap.

"Hm? " pria itu bingung dengan fenomena alam saat ini. Langit sedang menampilkan fenomena alam yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Ya, saat ini langit malam tengah dihiasi dengan Bulan merah, atau yang sering disebut sebagai 'blood moon'.

"Blood Moon? Apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti?" tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. Karena diluar sangat dingin, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah.

Pria itu akhirnya sampai pada gerbang pintu. Setelah membuka gerbang, dia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. "Loh? Dikunci? " tanya nya heran. Dia pun mengambil kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, pria berusia 26 tahun itu merasa cemas karena rumahnya menjadi sepi. "Mungkin Tetsuya sedang bersama teman-teman Seirin" monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Sedangkan dirumah Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi memandang langit malam yang telah berubah menjadi lebih Indah berkat adanya fenomena alam tersebut. "Kuharap Kuroko baik baik saja " ujar Kiyoshi pelan.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Keesokan harinya, Mayuzumi terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tertidur saat menunggu Kuroko, kerabat jauhnya pulang ke rumah. "Tcih! Apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya sebenarnya? " ujarnya kesal dengan wajah datar.

Dia pun bersiap siap untuk berangkat kerja. Tapi sebelum berangkat, ia ingin memastikan keadaan Kuroko pada sahabat Kuroko, Kagami Taiga.

Dengan cepat, dia menyambar ponsel pintar nya dan mencari kontak Kagami Taiga. setelah ketemu, dia langsung menghubunginya.

'Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Klek! Halo Mayuzumi san? Ada apa?' ujar Kagami diseberang sana.

"Kagami, sebenarnya kalian sedang apa? " tanya Mayuzumi to the point.

Kagami mengernyitkan alis ajaibnya bingung, apa maksud Mayuzumi san? Batin Kagami bingung. 'Maaf, aku sedang dirumah sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Mayuzumi-san' jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mayuzumi menjadi cemas sekarang. Jika dia tak bersama Kagami, lantas dimana Kuroko berada? "Lalu, dimana Tetsuya, Kagami? Tetsuya tidak pulang hari ini" ujar Mayuzumi dengan datar.

Kali ini Kagami terkejut mendengarnya 'apa?! Kuroko tidak pulang?! Kok bisa?! Ah! Aku harus mencarinya!' Racau Kagami yang dilanda panik.

'Mamagami' batin Mayuzumi yang mendengar racauan Kagami. "Tidak Kagami. Kau harus sekolah. Kita akan bertemu setelah sekolah selesai. Aku hari ini pulang cepat" titah Mayuzumi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

'Baiklah' dan dengan itu, percakapan mereka berakhir. Dengan perasaan Khawatir, Mayuzumi pergi bekerja.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Kagami menatap langit biru dikelasnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sahabat serta bayangannya di klub basket itukan manis dan imut. Siapa tahu dia menjadi korban pencabulan, atau mungkin dia menjadi target penculikan om om pedofil yang mesum. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, dia diculik dan organ tubuhnya dijual dipasar gelap.

"Aaaargh! Kuroko, dimana kau?!" teriak Kagami frustasi sambil mengacak surai merah kehitamannya. Dirinya sungguh khawatir pada Kuroko sekarang.

Kagami seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak kecil semata wayangnya di sekolah. Orang-orang yang melihatnya dikelas hanya bisa berbisik bisik ria mendengar teriakan Kagami.

Tak lama kemudian, guru pun masuk. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia langsung mengabsen murid muridnya. "...Kagami Taiga? " panggil sang guru, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama.

Ternyata muridnya, Kagami Taiga sedang melamun. Sang guru pun merasa heran dengan tingkah muridnya yang biasanya bersemangat itu. "kagami Taiga!" seru sang guru dengan suara lantang membuat Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ha'i! Handir! Desu! " seru Kagami dengan terbata "jangan melamun dipagi hari!" tegur sang guru pada Kagami. Kagami hanya manggut manggut saja.

Guru pun kembali melanjutkan acara mengabsen nya "Kuroko Tetsuya?" panggilnya sambil memfokuskan matanya keseluruh ruangan agar bisa melihat sosoknya yang bagaikan hantu dikelas.

"Ano, sensei. Kuroko... Dia... Menghilang kemarin. Dan sampai sekarang keberadaannya belum ditemukan" jelas Kagami pada gurunya.

Berkat perkataan Kagami, semua yang ada dikelas memandang Kagami dengan tatapan horror.

"HEEH...?!"

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

"Hhh..." Kagami menghela nafasnya pendek. Tadi pagi, kelasnya sempat ricuh dan kacau karena perkataannya. Sekarang, sekolah telah usai, dia berniat ke gym terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin pada pelatih agar dirinya tidak ikut latihan hari ini.

Kagami membuka pintu gym dengan perlahan. Mempersiapkan mental untuk reaksi para anggota tim basket Seirin nanti. "Kagami! Kau telat! " teriak Hyuuga saat melihat Kagami terus berada diambang pintu.

Kiyoshi mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya disekitar Kagami guna mencari seseorang "Kagami, dimana Kuroko? " tak kunjung menemukan sosok biru yang biasanya bersama Kagami, akhirnya Kiyoshi pun bertanya.

Pertanyaan Kiyoshi membuat Kagami bingung setengah mati. Apakah Kagami harus jujur? Mereka semua pasti merasa bersalah jika mengetahuinya nanti. Karena Kuroko menghilang tepat setelah mereka menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke alamat yang ada disurat aneh tersebut.

Diamnya Kagami membuat anggota tim basket Seirin khawatir. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko. "Ada apa Kagami-kun? Kenapa kau diam saja? " tanya Riko yang sudah terlanjur khawatir.

Kagami menatap satu persatu anggota timnya. Belum diberi tahu saja mereka sudah khawatir. Sepertinya tim basket mereka sudah mengikat tali persaudaraan dengan erat tanpa mereka sadari. "Kuroko... menghilang... " jawab Kagami pelan.

Yang lain masih belum puas dengan perkataan Kagami tadi "bukannya Kuroko memang selalu menghilang? Dia kan punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis" ujar Kagonei yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Bukan begitu, semenjak dia pergi untuk mengantar surat tersebut. Kuroko tidak kembali lagi" ujar Kagami lagi menjawab pertanyaan Kagonei.

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya wajah mereka berubah menjadi horror. "APA?! " koor mereka semua bersama sama. Kagami hanya dapat menutupi telinganya dengan ke 2 tangan. Dia takut dirinya tuli mendadak.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Kagami-kun?! " tanya Riko panik. Yang lain menjadi ricuh sendiri seperti dikelas Kagami.

"Kagami, kau lama sekali" ujar seseorang dari belakang Kagami.

"Huaa! Ma-Mayuzumi san?! Ma-maaf! Aku harus memberitahu mereka dulu tentang Kuroko" ujar Kagami sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak liar.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan alasan Kagami. Mayuzumi paham dan mengerti perasaan anggota tim basket Seirin saat salah satu dari anggota tim reguler mereka menghilang.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Mayuzumi mengajak seluruh anggota Seirin untuk bicara diluar gym.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Saat ini mereka memilih berkumpul di maji burger untuk membahas tentang hilangnya Kuroko. Mayuzumi memandang mereka semua dengan wajah datar. Tapi mereka semua tahu Mayuzumi sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Tatapan itu menusuk bagi mereka, mereka hanya bisa terdiam ditatapi seperti itu oleh Mayuzumi.

"Jadi, ada yang tahu dimana Kuroko Tetsuya berada? " tanya Mayuzumi dengan datar. Hal itu dijawab oleh gelengan mereka secara serempak. Mereka takut dengan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas. Dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang terasa panik karena hilangnya Kuroko. "Baiklah, ada yang mau cerita kapan terakhir kali kalian melihat Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi. Kali ini lebih biasa.

Anak anak Seirin saling memandang satu sama lain seperti melakukan telepaty, kemudian mereka mengangguk. "Terakhir kali dia datang kesini membawa surat aneh" jawab Kagami. Mayuzumi menaikan satu alisnya "surat?" tanya Mayuzumi, Kagami mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kuroko sempat merasa bingung karena isi surat tersebut kosong" ujar Hyuuga sambil menunduk. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir merosot karena menunduk. Mayuzumi mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi ada alamat didalam amplopnya dan Kuroko disuruh kesana" kali ini Riko yang bersuara. Semua menjadi khawatir karena Mayuzumi diam saja. Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami semua... Menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengantarkan surat tersebut karena masih siang" ujar Furihata dengan tubuh bergetar. Mayuzumi merasa emosinya kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Kami sudah memaksanya untuk pergi bersama, tapi dia tak mau diantar" ujar Izuki sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Enggan melihat Mayuzumi yang sudah dikelilingi oleh aura hitam. 'dasar keras kepala' batin Mayuzumi dengan emosi.

"Dan dia tetap pergi sendirian" ujar Kagami mengakhiri cerita.

Mayuzumi mengangguk paham kali ini. Ini juga salah Kuroko yang keras kepala. "kemungkinan besar Kuroko diculik 80% terjadi" ujar Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi diam mematahkan 'akhir' cerita Kagami. Mereka semua langsung menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kiyoshi memandangi mereka dengan wajah serius "kenapa kau bisa tahu, Kiyoshi?! " hardik Hyuuga dengan amarahnya. Bagaimana dirinya sebagai kapten tidak tahu hal ini sedangkan Kiyoshi tahu?!

Tapi tatapan serius yang dilayangkan oleh Kiyoshi membuat mereka tidak bisa menyangka si Center Seirin itu sedang bercanda. "Hm! Kuroko itu imut. Pasti dia sudah diincar sejak awal! " tukas Kagami menyetujui perkataan Kiyoshi.

Riko langsung melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Kagami sambil mengeluarkan harisen tercintanya "jika kau mengatakan Tetsuya imut lagi... Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal... "

 **#plak! #plak!**

"... Karena dilahirkan sebagai lelaki" ujar Mayuzumi dengan nada dingin setelah Riko berhasil memukul wajah Kagami dengan harisen. 'Meski aku setuju sih' batin Mayuzumi lagi.

Melihat sosok Kagami yang tumbang akibat pukulan maut Riko membuat mereka semua bergetar ketakutan. 'Kagami, semoga kau tenang disana' ujar mereka dalam hati.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Sekarang, mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang -melupakan Kagami yang masih tepar-. Anak anak Seirin merasa bersalah atas hilangnya bayangan mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Huft... Orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan teman mereka pergi ke suatu tempat karena ajakan dari surat aneh? Kalian bodoh atau tidak peka?" ujar Mayuzumi dengan nada dingin.

Sekali lagi perasaan bersalah semakin besar dilubuk hati mereka karena perkataan Mayuzumi tadi "maafkan kami, Mayuzumi-san. Bagaimana jika kita mencari Kuroko saja?" usul Kiyoshi yang menjadi wakil suara dari anak anak Seirin.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak lapor ke polisi saja?" tanya Kagami yang sudah bangkit dari teparnya(?). "Bakagami! Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kuroko-kun belum menghilang selama 24 jam! " bentak Riko pada Kagami.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas berat. Dirinya sudah sangat pusing karena pekerjannya dan Kuroko yang menghilang. "Surat. Bagaimana bentuk surat itu dan siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Kiyoshi merasa kasihan sekarang dengan Mayuzumi. "surat itu hanya surat tua yang ada bercak merahnya dan ada gambar pelangi. Disitu tertulis 'dear Mr. kuroko Tetsuya'. Selain itu, tak ada nama pengirimnya siapa. Perangko pun tak ada" jelas Kiyoshi sambil mengingat ingat bentuk luar suratnya.

Mayuzumi sekarang membenarkan posisi duduknya agar merasa nyaman "kau yakin?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kiyoshi.

"Oh ya, suratnya benar-benar kosong. Putih! Aku melihatnya sendiri. dan didalam amplopnya ada alamat. " ujar Hyuuga menambah penjelasan Kiyoshi.

Kali ini Mayuzumi merasa ada yang aneh dengan suratnya "dimana alamat itu? " tanya Mayuzumi memastikan.

"Agak jauh dari sini Mayuzumi-san. Tempat itu berada di perumahan. Dan jika Kuroko diculik, dia pasti akan langsung ketahuan. Itu bukan tempat strategis untuk menculik anak." jelas Kiyoshi. Mereka semua menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa kau tahu Kiyoshi?" tanya Hyuuga yang memang sudah curiga pada Kiyoshi sejak tadi. "Bagaimana ya... Mungkin karena dulu aku pernah melihat kejadian yang hampir sama? Sejujurnya aku sudah lupa. Tapi melihat Bulan merah tadi malam, aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi" jelas Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Mereka semua tahu jika senyum itu menggambarkan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Mereka semua berhenti bertanya lagi pada Kiyoshi.

"Yah... Aku kira surat itu surat Cinta. Surat aneh seperti itu apalagi tanpa nama seperti itu pasti dia langsung meletakannya didepan rumah Kuroko. Membiarkan Kuroko datang ke Alamat itu agar bisa mengatakan langsung perasaannya. Tak kusangka masalah-nya jadi berat" ujar Izuki sambil melipat tangan didepan wajahnya dengan tatapan serius.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Izuki. "Baiklah. Kiyoshi, kau pimpin jalan. Kita akan menelusuri alamat yang berada disurat itu" ujar Mayuzumi yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka semua ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mengikuti Kiyoshi.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Kini mereka telah sampai disekitar alamat yang tertera pada surat itu. Memang benar itu adalah daerah perumahan.

Mereka menelusuri setiap jalan yang ada guna mencari alamat yang tepat, namun no rumah yang tertera diingatan Kiyoshi tak ada yang cocok dengan rumah rumah sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

Kini mereka benar-benar lelah. Sekarang anak anak Seirin semakin yakin jika Kuroko diculik.

Mayuzumi yang sedang istirahat dibawah pohon menatap seseorang yang lewat menggunakan ekor matanya. "Kayano-san?" panggil Mayuzumi pada gadis berambut hitam gelombang tersebut.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil 'Kayano' itu menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas panjang. Karena hawa keberadaan yang tipis, dia jadi susah ditemukan. Karena Kayano tak kunjung melihatnya, akhirnya Mayuzumi menghampiri Kayano.

"Kayano-san" panggil Mayuzumi lagi sambil menepuk pundak Kayano untuk memusatkan perhatian Kayano padanya.

Kayano yang merasa pundaknya ditepuk tiba-tiba langsung berjengit kaget "Kyaaa!" teriaknya kaget dan langsung menendang Mayuzumi dengan teknik ilmu bela diri.

Mayuzumi yang melihat itu langsung menangkis serangan Kayano. "Kayano-san. Ini aku, Mayuzumi" ujar Mayuzumi dengan datar.

Kayano yang baru sadar siapa yang dia serang pun langsung panik "huaa! Ma-maafkan aku Mayuzumi senpai! Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu jika senpai ada disekitar sini!" ujar Kayano sambil membungkuk dalam.

Mendengar jeritan Kayano membuat anak anak Seirin menoleh ke Sumber suara. "Ada apa?" tanya Furihata bingung.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja!" ujar Kagami yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Mereka pun mendekati Kayano.

"Huft, tidak apa apa Kayano san, aku mengerti" ujar Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil. Kayano membungkuk beberapa kali karena merasa malu telah menyerang senpainya sendiri.

Kagami dan yang lainnya telah sampai disamping Kayano dan mereka akhirnya melihat Mayuzumi ada disana. "Etto, ada apa ini? Mayuzumi-san? Siapa dia? " tanya Riko yang bingung karena Mayuzumi terlihat akrab dengan Kayano.

"Ah, perkenalkan! Namaku Kayano Kaede. Panggil Kayano! Aku dulu adik kelasnya Mayuzumi senpai!" ujar Kayano memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria.

Anak anak Seirin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Anak anak Seirin pun memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya mereka kembali ke Taman dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kayano?" tanya Mayuzumi to the point.

Kayano tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Mayuzumi. "Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi seseorang" jawab Kayano sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka semua menyadari jika senyuman Kayano barusan adalah senyum sedih persis seperti senyum Kiyoshi sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagami tanpa sadar. Setelah sadar dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri karena kelepasan bertanya.

Yang lain langsung menahan tawanya karena tingkah Kagami yang seperti perempuan tersebut. "Tak usah malu malu Kagami-kun, aku ingin bertemu dengan calon adik iparku, ah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya... Dia bernama Akashi Karma" jawab Kayano sambil tersenyum manis.

Mayuzumi langsung tegang mendengarnya "Akashi... Karma?" wajah Mayuzumi langsung pucat mendengarnya.

"Iya, ada apa Mayuzumi senpai?" tanya Kayano yang menyadari air muka Mayuzumi yang berubah.

Mayuzumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak apa apa kok" jawab Mayuzumi dengan datar.

Hari ini mereka semua terlihat aneh. Suasananya pun menjadi tidak enak.

"Kayano nee~~!" ujar seseorang ditengah tengah mereka sambil menutup mata Kayano.

Yang lain langsung berjengit kaget dan melotot kearah belakang mereka.

Dibelakang mereka terdapat sosok anak yang sepertinya anak SMP berambut merah dengan manik gold yang menyeringai ke arah Kayano.

Kayano terkekeh pelan diperlakukan seperti itu "Karma-kun... Maaf ya aku jadi lama... " ujarnya sambil melepas tangan Karma.

Karma hanya nyengir kuda mendengarnya "tak apa, Otou sama dan Okaa sama sedang pergi. Jadi aku bebas! Kalian sedang reunian ya?" tanya Karma yang langsung ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, oh ya, apa yang membuat Mayuzumi senpai berada disini?" tanya Kayano yang bingung dengan keberadaan senpainya.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang mencari adik-ku yang hilang" jelas Mayuzumi, anak anak Seirin langsung mengangguk berjamaah.

Karma yang mendengarnya langsung menampilkan senyum iblis "heee? Hilang? Siapa namanya paman? Kok bisa?" tanya Karma berturut-turut.

Mereka semua pun langsung menjelaskan kejadiannya secara rinci ke Karma dan Kayano.

Kayano dan Karma langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar cerita mereka "tidak mungkin..." Kayano menutup mulutnya hendak menangis.

Anak anak Seirin dan Mayuzumi pun bingung dengan tingkah mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Kagami yang bingung.

Karma menundukan kepalanya "kejadiannya... Sama persis seperti kakak-ku..." ujar Karma dengan pelan.

"Kekasih-ku serta Kakak Karma-kun sebelum diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Akashi juga mengalami hal yang sama 10 tahun yang lalu... Dan dia tidak kembali lagi" air mata pun lolos dari ke dua mata Kayano. Sedangkan Karma hanya diam sambil menunduk.

Semua tertegun mendengarnya, sementara Riko sibuk menenangkan Kayano yang menangis. "Jadi... Kau bukan anak kandung keluarga Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi terkejut.

Karma menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Mayuzumi "tentu saja bukan, aku diadopsi karena diriku mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka orang tua yang hampir gila dulu" jelas Karma sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga ingin mengendalikan suasana yang mendadak kacau ini "ano, apa sebelumnya kalian melihat surat kakak mu itu, Akashi?" tanya Hyuuga penasaran.

Karma memandang Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi bergantian "tidak, dulu Nagisa-nii hanya bilang ingin ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak sempat melihat isi suratnya" jawab Karma sambil menunduk.

Mayuzumi mencekram celana yang dipakainya untuk meredam emosi. Apapun yang terjadi, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Mayuzumi tidak akan kehilangan adiknya seperti dia kehilangan temannya. "Kami tahu tempatnya, tapi kami kesulitan mencari tempatnya" ujar Mayuzumi datar.

Kayano dan Karma mendelik ke arah Mayuzumi karena perkataannya barusan "di mana?!" tanya mereka berdua bersama sama.

Kiyoshi pun langsung memberikan kertas alamat yang ingin mereka tuju. Kayano dan Karma dengan senang hati menerimanya. "ah! Aku tahu ini dimana! Tapi... Ini kan rumah kosong yang katanya berhantu..." ujar Kayano yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Karma mengiyakan perkataan Kayano barusan "um! Rumahnya agak terpencil dari perumahan ini, aku tahu tempatnya! Dan rasanya rumah itu lebih bisa disebut mansion karena besarnya hampir sama seperti besar rumahku yang sekarang" jelas Karma sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka yang tadinya sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar pun ikut berdiri mengikuti Karma "mau uji nyali di sore hari?" tantang Karma dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Mereka semua pun balik tersenyum mendengar tantangan Karma.

 **=== (/^0^)/ ===**

Disinilah mereka didepan gerbang mansion tak terurus yang terlihat menyeramkan meski hari masih sore.

Tempat tak terawat yang bahkan terlihat mati itu membuat Kagami dan anak kelas satu lainnya merinding.

Hup!

Karma dengan mudahnya melompat pagar rumah mansion tersebut. "Karma-kun! Hati hati!" tegur Kayano yang khawatir pada Karma.

Karma hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil memperlihatkan jepit rambut besi yang biasanya untuk membobol gembok "tenang saja, akan ku bukakan gerbangnya untuk kalian~"

Dan benar saja, Karma berhasil membuka gerbang tersebut dengan mudah. Yang lain langsung menatap Karma dengan takjub.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan menuju mansion besar tersebut. Aura rumah tersebut bahkan terasa seperti ingin memakan mereka hidup hidup.

"A-aku kok jadi merinding ya... " ujar Furihata yang sudah bergetar hebat disamping Kagami yang juga sama bergetarnya.

Anak anak kelas 2 beserta Mayuzumi, Karma, dan Kayano hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat.

"Jika takut mending pulang saja~ ini masih sore loh~" ujar Karma sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah anak anak Seirin kelas 1.

Jelas itu menyulut kemarahan Ace tim basket Seirin tersebut. "Apa?! Aku tidak takut dasar bocah!" bentak Kagami pada Karma.

Sepertinya Karma berhasil menyulut api keberanian(?) milik Kagami. Lagi lagi mereka semua(min Kagami) takjub dengan calon penerus keluarga Akashi tersebut.

"Yosh! Sudah sampai~" ujar Karma dengan nada mengejek. Yang lain benar-benar ragu untuk sekedar membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

'Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kuroko-kun sungguh berani...' batin mereka semua. Melihat pintu yang terlihat rapuh itu aja membuat mereka semua ragu untuk membukanya.

Mayuzumi dengan langkah kaki kuat melangkah maju menuju depan pintu. "Aku akan membuka-nya. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk apa yang akan terjadi didalam sini" ujar Mayuzumi memperingatkan.

Karma langsung memperlihatkan senyum setan dan mempersiapkan kuda kuda menyerang "dengan senang hati~" ujarnya riang. Kayano pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karma.

Sedangkan anak anak Seirin benar-benar gugup. Jika nanti yang keluar adalah hantu atau penjahat nanti pasti akan susah.

Tapi mereka percaya pada Mayuzumi. Jadi mereka hanya meningkatkan kewaspadaan saat Mayuzumi membuka pintunya.

 **=== bersambung ===**

Huee! Akhirnya aku melanjutkannya~~

Haha, sebelumnya terimakasih untuk Midorima Ryouta yang sudah mendukung untuk mempublish cerita abal ini~

Itupun jika dia memang membacanya ceritaku :'v

Padahal cara menceritakan ku masih abal abal~ T.T

Haha :'v *nangis pelangi(?)*

Ini cerita saya lanjut! Ouoh! Ini buat kejutan aja sih, disangka cuma one shoot padahal ini 3 chapter #spoiler!  
Haha garing ane :'v

-saatnya balas review-

 **#Hozuki19#**  
Halo Hozuki san~ iya, aku suka sekali lagu Vocoid~ apalagi lagu si kembar Kagamine~~ kyaa, mereka lucu! Semoga cepat bisa ya nge cover-nya~  
Makasih sudah baca cerita saya~~

 **# melur985#**  
Hali Melur(?) san, apakah ini horror? Hahaha, aku gk bisa bikin horror~ T.T  
Ah, terima Kasih sudah membaca fict abalku ini~

Ok~  
Terimakasih buat yang review dan yang follow/fav!

Berniat review untuk melanjutkan cerita abal ini? :'v


End file.
